Aftermath
by Honour Nature
Summary: (Ch. 4 is up!)Sequel to Maybe Someday. Now that Jake is finally beaten, how will Hunter deal with the aftermath of his painful past?
1. Group Sessions

A/N: Okay, I've been on hiatus for a little while now, but I've decided to start writing this sequel to Maybe Someday. I call it Aftermath. It'll probably be short, as sequels go, but I'll try to make it as long as I can. On with the fic!

Aftermath

Chapter One: Group Sessions

                                                **Three months after MS ended**

            "Come on," Cam said, an annoyed look on his face. Hunter had agreed to go, but he was sure making a show of discontentment. 

            "Do we have to?" Hunter asked meekly. He was shaking in his boots. He didn't want to go and tell his story in front of other people. It'd seemed like a good idea when Cam had brought it up, but now that they were there the butterflies in his stomach were beckoning him home.

            Cam threaded their fingers together and drew him towards the double-doors. "If you don't like it after awhile, we can leave. But at least give it a try, okay?"

            Hunter sighed with defeat and nodded. "Okay, okay, I'll do it." He squared his shoulders as if preparing for battle and opened the door. There was a small group of people, about 12 or so, and it made him feel better to see just how small it was. _Alright, this isn't so bad. Let's see if I can make it through, he thought, his confidence coming back. _

            "Hi, are you new around here?" came a soft voice from a very pretty girl standing nearby. She was wearing black jeans and a hunter green polo shirt that brought out the emerald in her eyes. Her black hair contrasted beautifully with her pale skin.

            "Uh, yeah, kind of," Hunter said nervously, and shuffled his feet. She smiled at him warmly, and stuck out her hand. 

            "I'm Rebeckah, but people call me Becka. Welcome to the group," she said to him, her voice low and pleasant. Hunter let go of Cam's hand to shake hers. 

            "I'm Hunter and this is my-um boyfriend, Cam," he said quickly, and when Becka flashed the same warm smile at Cam, he relaxed a little bit. 

            "Come on in and join us," she said, then turned to address the rest of the group. "Yo, guys, we have a new member!"

            Hunter looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. He saw a group of mostly girls, and a couple guys as well. 

            "So, this is Hunter, and his boyfriend Cam," she said succinctly. "If you want to, you can tell your story, as much or as little as you want. Here we're all one big family and we support each other."  
  


            Hunter cleared his throat. "Well, what happened to me wasn't recent at all. I didn't even remember it until the nightmares started." The words were beginning to pour out more comfortably when he saw a few girls nod sympathetically. 

            "I didn't know what to do. I really only confided in Cam at that point. But I didn't want to be touched, and I wanted it to be just a nightmare. They started coming more frequently, and I realized that they weren't going away. I don't know what I would've done if Cam hadn't been there. It all came around to a weird circle in the end, because… well, the one who raped me was the natural son in my first foster family. I came to them when I was about 3 or so. Jake was older than me by a few years, and I still remember the first time so clearly… Anyway, Jake came back in town recently, and was about to rape one of my friends. He kept really good journals of his exploits, so after my friend got away and called the police, they had loads on him. That's about it." He cleared his throat again and fidgeted in his seat.

            A girl with light brown hair and tawny gold eyes spoke up. "Hey Hunter, I'm Sara. I was raped by my uncle when I was around 10. It was the most horrible experience of my life, and I'm still trying to get through it. All I could remember was being asleep, and then waking up with his hand down my pajamas. I had nightmares for a long time after that. He swore me to secrecy, saying that if I wouldn't have flaunted myself earlier that day it would never have happened. I believed him at the time. That's when I started cutting," she paused to roll up her sleeves. There were faint white scars all along her arms. "One day my mother walked into the bathroom and caught me doing it. She wanted to know why. I said that I couldn't tell her, that I'd promised. 'Promised who?' she asked me. I was shaking, but eventually I told her about Uncle Jimmy and what he did. She didn't believe me at first, but gradually, after the shock had passed, she reported it to the police. But Daddy… just couldn't believe his brother would do that. I keep trying not to think that I was the cause of their divorce, but I know what happened to me played a part. Daddy called recently, Becka, and he cursed me out, called me a little slut. I couldn't believe it. I hung up on him, but—oh I don't know. It just happened the other day." A tear rolled down her cheek.

            Becka walked around to her and hugged her from behind. "It was never your fault. That's one thing you have to remember is that it _was not your fault_. It was your uncle's fault. I'm sorry what your father said hurt you."

            Sara leaned back into the hug for a moment before drawing away. Her face contorted with anger. "I hate them. My father should've killed the bastard, but instead he's siding with him. I just can't believe it. He resents me so much, and I hate him for it!" She started sobbing at which point two other girls grabbed her hands to comfort her. 

            "It is okay, Sara. It'll be okay," said a girl who resembled a pixie. She had short red hair that was spiky around her face, and was no taller than five feet. 

            Hunter by this time had been sucked into the group dynamics and felt for the girl immensely. "It's not your fault that your dad sucks," he said softly, causing Sara to laugh-hiccup. 

            "I almost wish my experiences had been painful," said another girl. Her skin was a golden color and her ash-blonde hair fell in beautiful waves to her waist. "It felt good, a lot of what he, my brother, did. That's what makes me feel so bad. Mama still said that it wasn't my fault but… I mean, sometimes he made me beg for it, used the pleasure to cause me that much more shame. I still don't remember everything he did to me." She stopped her story, and leaned so far back into the chair that she looked as if she wanted to disappear. Her cheeks were flushed and her blue-grey eyes were teary. 

            "Shi, it wasn't your fault that what he did felt good," Becka said soothingly. She leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees. "A lot of what Pete, my neighbor's son," she explained to Hunter, "did felt good to me too. You have to remember that whatever happened wasn't your choice, and what felt good was your body's natural response."

            The meeting went on, and Hunter opened up a little more, but not by much. He still felt wary, as if someone were going to jump up and point at him saying, "It's your fault!"

            As Hunter and Cam made their way out, Becka stopped them. "Here are some pamphlets and my number. We're in the process of developing a buddy system, so that we'll all have someone to talk to, any time of the day or night. Next time we'll be picking names from a hat, and then we'll trade numbers. If you need anything until then, call me. All the members have my number in case of an emergency."

            Hunter smiled at her a little. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I'll see you—wait when is the next meeting?"

            Becka laughed. "Same time next week. If there's a change in schedule, the calendar inside the pamphlet will let you know. See you!" and with that she jogged to the girl named Shi.

            Cam and Hunter walked silently for awhile before Hunter said, "Thank you," with a tremor in his voice. 

            Cam put his arm around Hunter's waist and said, "No problem. I have a feeling that this is going to help you." 

            They got to Hunter's house, and Cam kissed him tenderly, nibbling Hunter's bottom lip teasingly. "Go on, get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

            Hunter nodded and smiled at Cam, giving a small wave and going inside. He got out a coke and sipped it as he thought over the meeting with the other survivors. _Cam's right, this'll probably help me_ he thought, and sighed heavily.

            Later that night, Hunter tossed his covers off in his sleep, tossing and turning agitatedly. 

            ~_Jake was doing it again. He crept silently into Hunter's bedroom, and Hunter once again tried to pretend to be asleep. A hand covered his mouth, and the other ripped down his pajama bottoms. By this time Hunter knew that to cooperate made it hurt less, and whimpered when Jake fondled him. He felt himself growing hard, and how good it felt made him feel even worse. _

_            Jake continued this for a few minutes until he couldn't wait anymore. He tugged his boxers down, and his erection jutted forward. Hunter couldn't help tensing in anticipation of the pain, but this time was different. _

_            Jake stuck a finger in his mouth and slid it through Hunter's entrance. It hurt a little bit, but felt pretty good. Soon, another and then yet another finger was added, preparing him for Jake's large penis._

_            Jake entered him, and this time it still hurt, but felt incredible. He moaned as Jake hit a spot in him that made him tingle with pleasure all throughout his body. Jake grinned nastily at him, and thrust faster and faster until he came, and he jacked Hunter off until he came as well, making him flush with shameful pleasure._

_            Unbeknownst to Jake, the door had opened a crack, enough to see Jake's father looking in while Jake had been thrusting into Hunter. Hunter had seen and hoped that it would stop then, but when an eerily similar look came into his foster father's eyes, Hunter knew that all hope was lost._~

**Okay, that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. Please review! They make me feel so much better! I'll get chapter two out as soon as my must will let me. Blessed be, Chero**


	2. Triggers

A/N: Thanks to Ragemoon for letting me borrow Shi! Sorry I didn't give you props before sister. Okay, on with the story!

Aftermath

Chapter Two: Triggers

            "Oh God," Hunter whimpered, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He jumped away when he felt a hand touch his shoulder tentatively. He turned, and when he saw it was Cam he relaxed a little. 

            _He knew ran through Hunter's mind over and over again. Cam reached for him again tentatively only for Hunter to recoil again._

            "He knew, he knew, he knew," Hunter whispered repeatedly, as he started rocking to comfort himself. 

            Cam shook his head, and asked, "Who's he, Hunter? Who knew what?"

            Hunter turned haunted eyes to Cam. "My foster father knew. He knew that Jake was raping me every night. He knew, Cam, he knew and he liked it."

            Cam was shocked. "I think you should call Becka. You can't get into this state every time you get another memory." He got up and looked for Hunter's pants. Fetching the piece of paper, he got the phone next to the bed.

            "'Lo?" came the voice after several rings. Cam paused to see that it was 2 in the morning. "Who is it?" she asked, a little more clearly.

            "It's Cam, Hunter's boyfriend. He just had a really bad nightmare, and he's rocking back and forth and I'm afraid he's going to have a nervous breakdown if this keep happening," all of it rushed out in his worry for Hunter.

            "Okay, let me talk to him," she said, and took a deep breath. _Poor kids, don't know how to deal with this yet. Well, that's what I'm here for, she thought._

            "Hunter?" she asked, as she heard the phone being transferred to him.

            "Yeah," Hunter said in a shaky voice. "It's me. Sorry to call you so late. I just had an—another nightma—memory come back."

            "Don't worry about the time. I'm used to getting up at night anyway. Would you like to talk about the nightmare, Hunter?" Becka asked gently.

            "He knew. My foster father knew that Jake was ra-raping me," his voice was still shaking and he sounded like he wanted to cry.

            "I'm sorry. Then we know where Jake got his penchant for doing that. Now you also know where Jake learned to do that. His father may have done that to him," she said calmly. "Now, I want you to look at something in the room, like a picture. Can you do that for me?"

            "Y-yeah, um, there's a picture of my family together next to my bed," he said. 

            "Okay, now, I want you to focus on that picture of your family, on every detail and I want you to describe it to me," Becka said quietly, praying that the way out of the trigger would work. 

            "We're at the park that day. It's really sunny. There's a rainbow in the background, and Blake and I were tossing around a football, because in the picture he's holding it in his hand. This was a few years before my parents we-died. Mom has her hair in a ponytail, and there are curls popping out everywhere. She's wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts," Hunter felt himself calming as he focused his mind on the picture, and the moment the picture was taken. "Dad is wearing a Cubs baseball hat* and a black polo shirt with jeans. There are a few oak trees in the background, and the fence has vines growing all over it. That's it." He took a deep breath, feeling his heart beating at a more normal pace.

            "Good, that's very good. Now, I want you to remember what you just did. If this happens again, try to remember where you are. If Cam is there, look at him. Ground yourself in the moment, where you are and when you are. Remind yourself that you're not that little boy anymore, and Jake isn't there to hurt you."

            "Okay," Hunter said. "Thank you Becka." His voice was quiet, and wasn't trembling so much anymore. 

            "No problem. You can call me anytime you need me. I'll see you next week Hunter. Oh! I forgot, there's going to be a small outing, a picnic sort of deal on Sunday, so I wanted to extend the invitation. Everyone from group is going and bringing friends and family with them, so you feel free to do that too. Okay?" 

            "Yeah, sure. We'll be there then," Hunter said, feeling a lot calmer and anticipating the picnic.

            He hung up the phone, got up from the bed, and stripped his soaked shirt off, tossing it into the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of his room. He sighed heavily, rubbing his hands over his face, jumping a little when arms enfolded him from behind.

            "Feeling better?" Cam asked. He caressed Hunter's skin with a thumb and was glad to feel him relaxing into the embrace.

            "Yeah, much. Thanks for making me talk to her," Hunter said half-teasingly. Taking another deep breath, he extracted himself from Cam's hug to get another shirt and pair of boxers.

            He stayed turned towards his dresser as he redressed, and Cam looked his fill, growing warm from seeing his boyfriend's beautiful body. He tried not to think about it, because Hunter had just woken up from a nightmare and probably wouldn't welcome the thoughts Cam was having had he knew them.

            But Hunter felt his gaze, and felt flattered, appreciated, and a little nervous at the thoughts of going further with Cam that flitted through his head. He shook the feelings off, except for the one that was urging him to go snuggle with Cam.

            He walked over to the bed and got back in, feeling Cam get in on the other side as the bed bounced a little. An arm snaked around his waist from behind, and he could feel Cam's comforting warmth inches away. He snuggled back into him, felt the arm tighten, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*******

            In Storm Chargers the next day Hunter was putting more supplies on the shelf when he heard a, "Yo, Hunter!" from his brother.

            "Hey bro, didn't see you come home last night," Hunter teased. He couldn't help but rib his little brother a little bit.

            "Yeah," Blake replied, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. He fidgeted in his navy shirt and jeans. "I was with Tori." He left it at that, but Hunter just laughed and ruffled his hair, Blake ducking out of the way as soon as possible.

            "So, how'd the meeting go?" Blake asked, leaning against the shelf Hunter was stacking on. 

            "It went pretty well, all things considered. There were a few other people there who told their stories that night. Oh, that reminds me, there's this picnic thing tomorrow for the group and any family or friends we want to bring," he was already thinking of himself as a part of the group. "Do you wanna go?"

            "Sure. Hey, maybe it'll be good for Tor, since, well, you know, that thing with Jenny and all. It might help her too," Blake suggested. 

            "Yeah, it might. Think the rest of the guys will wanna go too?" he asked hesitantly, pausing in his work to look at his brother.

            Blake looked sure, "I'm sure they'll wanna go. Any excuse to hang out and have some fun, and plus, they'll want to support you."

            Hunter smiled, relieved, "Cool, thanks. I'll go tell Dustin, as soon as I'm done with this. I think I'll let you tell Tori though." He grinned. "She likes you better than me."

            Blake laughed, and went off in search of his girlfriend. He found her near the waxes for surf boards, and slid his arm around her waist. 

            She'd been less than forthcoming with her feelings about what happened with Jake, but she'd been more relaxed in the last month than she had the previous two. "Hey babe," she said, looking up at him with a smile.

            "Want to go to Hunter's group picnic tomorrow?" he asked quietly, unsure of how she'd react. 

            Her smile dissipated. "I—I don't know. I guess I could. Are you going?" At his affirmative nod, she sighed heavily and wrung her hands together. "Okay, I'll give it a try. Is everyone else going?"

            "Someone has to ask Shane and Sergio, and Hunter's asking Dustin right now. Cam's a given."

            Tori's thoughts were whirling. How would she get through it if people started telling their stories? If Hunter started talking about Jake? She had a bad feeling, and she knew why. She was going to have to face her demon before long.


	3. New Friendships

Aftermath

Chapter Three: New Friendships

            Tori reached the skate park, and the music thrumming from her speakers died when she turned off the engine. She got out, and with her arm resting on the door she looked around.

            They should be here. Shane said they'd be here. So... where are they? she wondered. She looked around again, and at a far corner of the property she saw a flash of red. There were some overgrown trees blocking her view, but she shut the door to her van and made her way over there.

            When she arrived, the blue wind ranger had to stifle her laughter when she took alook at what Shane and Sergio were so busy doing. They're going at it like they're starved for each other. This puts a new meaning to the phrase "tonsil hockey".

            Shane was busy kissing Sergio, while Sergio was busy being kissed and trying to strip Shane of his shirt. They parted for a moment and nearly jumped out of their skin when Tori said, "Jeez, I thought you were never coming up for air. Be careful guys, you were going a little overPG-13, and you're still at the skate park."

            Shane looked like he wanted to sink into the bench, while Sergio leaned back leisurely and looked satisfied. "Uhhh, sorry Tor, we were just.. um.." Shane stopped, realizing he couldn't explain his way out of it.

            Tori sent a teasing smile their way. "I know. You were trying to get through each other's skin, that's all. I mean, the way you were going at it…" Shane was turning an interesting shade of reddish purple, and even Sergio looked a little chagrinned. 

            "Okay, okay, so we were making out. Do you want to tell me why you interrupted?" Shane asked a little snappishly. 

            Tori held out her hands palms up in a gesture of peace. "For one thing, you couldn't exactly land where you were headed in broad daylight. I think it's illegal. Second, Hunter's group is having a picnic type deal tomorrow at the park and he was wondering if you guys could come. No pun intended."

            Sergio snorted his laughter, before just laughing outright. Shane looked embarrassed and outraged at her comment, but retained his self-control… barely.

            Shane decided not to pay attention to Tori's teasing and responded to the invitation. "Sure, we'd love to come. Right Sergio?" He looked at his boyfriend, who was by now licking his lips from their kiss, closing his eyes as if savoring the flavor. 

            "Oh, sure, I don't see why we couldn't. It sounds like it would be fun," Sergio said, after he was done trying to embarrass Shane some more. He loved to tease him, and Shane knew that, but loved him anyway.

            "Okay, so I'll go let Hunter know about you guys coming and you can… gather yourselves," Tori said, not being able to resist teasing them a little more. 

            Shane took off his overshirt and threw it at her. She ran towards her van laughing, with a large smile on her face the rest of the drive back to Storm Chargers.

            Blake met her inside. "What's so funny?" he asked. She shook her head, indicating that she wasn't about to tell him, but he was just glad to see a smile on her face. 

            "They're going to come," she said, cracking up again and he laughed with her a little until she caught her breath. "No worries. I just caught them in a compromising position."

            Blake grinned, because he could just imagine what kind of position she could have found the passionate couple in. 

            Kelly walked up to Hunter, who was near the two blue rangers and said, "Okay, you guys can leave now. I can close up shop tonight, and there's really nothing else for you to do." 

            Hunter smiled at her, "Thanks Kel. Cam!" He called to his boyfriend in the back room. "We can leave now." 

            Cam came out of the room with a soda, and said, "Okay, finally. At least she let you out early."

            "Yeah, I know. You want to take a walk on the beach?" Hunter asked. Cam made an affirmative motion and they both left, headed towards the beach. 

            As they walked, just holding hands and reveling in the other's presence, they saw a form standing in the distance. 

            Wonder who it is Hunter thought, but was reluctant to break the comfortable silence that enfolded them in an invisible bubble. 

            When they got close enough, Cam exclaimed, "Shi! I wonder what she's doing here." 

            Shi was standing there in a translucent scarlet dress, with green trim all around it. A silk scarf bound her hair in a ponytail in scarlet and green swirls. 

            "She's wearing our colors too," Hunter said in amusement. That's a weird coincidence, he thought, but didn't comment on it further.

            Shi instinctively looked up and when she saw them, she backed up a step, but waved to them with a wobbly smile. They could see tear tracks on her face.

            "Shi, what happened?" Hunter asked gently. She backed away when he reached out to comfort her, but he knew what she was feeling, and why she was feeling it. 

            "He came over. My brother came over, so he and Daddy could visit together and spend time together. But it seemed so familiar, like it felt before. I had to get out of there," she said. 

            Hunter and Cam both looked perplexed. "I thought you said that your parents knew about what he did to you…?" Hunter said.

            She smiled softly. "I know. Mama protects me as best she can. Daddy has a disease of the brain called dementia, so he wants to see his first born, his only son. He loves him. I love my Daddy, so I try not to complain too much about it; I don't want to hurt him."

            Hunter reached out slowly, and Shi stood stiffly straight as he put his arms around her, and just held her without moving. 

            "It feels wrong for him to be there," she whispered. "It feels so wrong. That's my house, not his anymore. He lives with his grandparents up the state, with his fiancée. They don't come often, but I wish they wouldn't come at all." She had more tears running down her cheeks, and she relaxed more into Hunter's embrace. 

            "I can't imagine how that must feel, being torn between pleasing your father and feeling safe, and right. But at least you came out here. Where do you live anyway?" he asked.

            "Right over there," she pointed to a nice sized house about a mile away. It was painted a light blue and was a two story house. 

            "That's not too far from our house. We live about a block over that way," he pointed past her house. "If you need a place to stay for awhile, we have a guest bedroom you're welcome to." 

            Shi pulled away gently and looked at him with thanks in her eyes. "I thank you, Hunter. I'll consider it. I'm sure my mother will let me though."

            Cam went around to her other side to pull her into an embrace, and Hunter hugged her again too. She felt a little stifled, but tried to relax, knowing she was safe. She wasn't expecting the voice that fell upon her ears.

            "So, you have two boyfriends? What, do they fuck you at the same time, or one at a time while the other watches?" Daniel asked sardonically. 

            Shi shrank away from all of them, and said, "Daniel, leave me alone. You can't do this anymore, you can't make me feel bad about myself. They're my friends from my incest survival group."

            "Oooh, I understand. You didn't by chance tell them how many times you came to me for sex, did you?" Shi blushed in shame. "Or how many times you begged me to get you off? Did they know that?" he asked cruelly.

            "Yes! They know," Shi sobbed out. "Mama knows too. The only reason Daddy didn't kill you was because of the dementia. You always hated me, but you always got everything you wanted. What did I ever do to deserve what you did?" 

            "You were there. That's what you did. You existed, and you loved me. That's why," he said it so tenderly that she backed away in fear. She was more afraid of that look than the blank look he so often had. "I have to go. Liz is waiting for me, and we have a long drive ahead of us. Bye, sis. And remember that you'll never escape me." He sent her a bright, fake smile. "After all, we're family."

            He walked away with a swing in his step and Shi fell to her knees in the sand, sobbing into her hands and wishing that her brother would disappear from her life. He'd just set her back in her healing, and she didn't know if she could ever forgive him for what he did.

            "He's a son of a bitch, and my offer to come home with us still stands. You're old enough to come and go as you please right?" Hunter asked, controlled rage in his voice. 

            "Yeah, I just turned 18 last month. But I want to ask my mother. She and I are so close. She'll be worried about me," Shi responded, shaking. "It was so hard to take what he just said. Even harder because most of it was true. I did go to him."him."

  


               "You were a little girl, Shi. He shouldn't have done anything even if you did go to him. At least you're woman enough to admit you did something. He's proud of it, and that makes him a psychopath. I could bet he kicked small puppies."

            "He did. And he crushed rats' heads with a hammer and cut off frogs' legs with a pocket knife," she commented morosely.  "But Mama and Daddy don't know about that. I didn't tell them. I thought it would hurt them more."

            "They should know what kind of monster he is, Shi," Cam said quietly. "Then maybe they wouldn't be so quick to have him over."

            Shi shook her head. "I know you're right… it's just so hard to think about it, let alone talk about it. But you know, Hunter. You know what it's like. I think I'll talk to my parents. I'll talk to you tomorrow at the picnic and tell you how things go. Okay?"

            Hunter hugged her again, and this time she returned it. "Okay. We'll see you tomorrow. I hope everything goes well."

            Shi stayed where she was at as she watched the two rangers walk away. _They're so lucky they have each other. I wish I had that. Maybe someday I will she thought as she watched the sun set._

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked. MAJOR thanks to Ragemoon for helping me through this chapter! Please review, and tell me what you thought of this installment. Blessed be minna-chan, Chero**


	4. The Picnic

A/N: Again, thanks to Ragemoon for helping me along with this chapter and getting me through the rough spots. I know a lot of you thought that last chapter Hunter and Cam should've done something to stop Daniel, but they were concentrating on not scaring Shi even more than what Daniel was saying. That's that, so enjoy this chapter! 

Aftermath

Chapter Four: The Picnic

On two thin poles, there was strung a colorful sign that read, "WELCOME!" in letters of all different shades. 

Becka looked around and decided that everything looked good. The food was in place, and looked delicious, and there were Frisbees, a ping pong table, a net for playing volleyball as well as a basketball court nearby. 

Sara arrived first, with her mother and sister, and they started towards Becka, who straightened her clothes nervously and smiled. 

"Welcome to the picnic. I hope you all have a good time. I'm coordinator of the group, and you can call me Becka," she said in a rush, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Christa, Sara's mother," Christa shook Becka's hand. "And this is Jessica, her sister."

"It's very nice to meet you. I just feel so bad for what happened to Sara," Christa started, her eyes growing bright with tears. "I know this is helping her a lot. Thank you." 

As they continued talking, a boy with shaggy black hair and dressed in loose slacks and a blue polo shirt accented his pale blue eyes. Beside him was a woman with sable hair and dressed in a cool summer skirt with a peasant top. 

"Adam!" Sara called over to him. "How are you today?" 

Adam smiled shyly at her. "I'm doing okay. Oh, this is my mom, Kaylie Smith." Sara knew that his dad had been the one to abuse him, and how it affected him, so she was careful not to tread on that subject.

"It's nice to meet you Kaylie. Adam told me wonderful things about you," Sara responded with a smile. Kaylie smiled back and had a twinkle in her eye, noticing the interest Sara and Adam had in each other. 

Ulsa James, with her father Michael, walked up to the group. Heather Lawson came quietly behind them with her dad Franklin, and started talking. 

"Heather, it's good to see you again!" Ulsa exclaimed. She smiled widely and gave her friend a hug. "How have things been going for you?" By things, Ulsa meant the Aunt who had abused Heather when she was a child. She still was wary of some people, but Ulsa had managed to get past her defenses and became someone she cared deeply about. 

"Things have been going well. She hasn't tried to contact me at all since the last time," Heather responded with a triumphant smile. "Daddy told her off and she just never called again. I sure do hope it stays that way."

Shi arrived, looking a little lost and a lot alone. She was wearing loose black jeans and a red short-sleeved t-shirt over a green long-sleeved t-shirt. She wasn't sure why she loved those two colors, but she did. Shi didn't understand why she came. She was uncomfortable around a lot of people, and even the small group was fairly big in her opinion. 

Becka frowned as she saw Shi on the outskirts of the group, looking uncomfortable and lonely. She was about to head over to her when Hunter and Cam arrived, with an Asian looking boy and a girl with blonde hair holding his hand. Directly behind them were two boys holding hands, one with light brown skin and curly brown hair in a red t-shirt and the other a Spanish looking boy with long black hair.

'Wonder who they are. They don't look related, but I did say that they could bring friends,' she thought, making her way over to greet them.

"It's really good to see you guys. I trust you're feeling better Hunter?" she asked. 

Hunter smiled wryly, "Yeah, I'm much better now thanks. And thanks for last night, it really helped me."

Becka smiled warmly, "No problem. Now, introduce me to your friends here." She motioned towards them and waited for a few seconds before cocking an eyebrow.

Hunter grinned. "This is my brother, Blake Bradley, and his girlfriend Tori. And the one in red is Shane and the one holding his hand is his boyfriend Sergio."

"Cool," she said, nodding to each of them. "Well, come on out and enjoy the festivities. I'll have to warn you though, there might be some people here who want to talk about their experiences, and family and friends who want to talk to each other, so I just wanted to let you know. This is to bring people together, who know how everyone else feels."

Hunter looked up at a flash of dark red and green, and saw Shi. "Hey, Shi!" he called out, and waved her over. She smiled a little, and walked over to him. He saw his brother looking at her with a peculiar look on his face, and then examining him and Cam, each wearing their respective colors. 

"Dude," came Dustin's voice from behind them as everyone whipped around to see him. "You guys should do this around Christmas, cause you're, like, matching perfectly with the colors." 

Hunter laughed, "You know, he's right. Cam, Shi and I do match."

Shi blushed, "These are just my favorite colors. They always have been."

"Who's this Hunter?" Becka asked, grinning along with them. Dustin was momentarily shocked at her beauty, and wondered how someone that beautiful could have been hurt like she probably was. 

"Oh, oh, I'm Dustin, and this-this is Marah," Dustin said, pointing at the heavily made up girl beside him. 

The make-up almost hid the bruises marring Marah's face and disappearing past the neckline of her shirt. Becka's eyebrows furrowed at the signs of abuse. She looked at Dustin, and wondered if he could possibly be the one who'd done that.

"What happened?" Becka asked softly, coming up to Marah's right side and gently putting her hand on Marah's elbow. 

"My-um, my uncle wasn't too happy with me last night, so I went over to Dustin's after—after," Marah said, shaking a little at the memory.

Becka felt relief that Dustin hadn't been the one to mete out Marah's punishment, but wondered who the uncle was who'd hurt her newfound friend. 

Cam put his arm around his cousin's shoulder, silently lending her comfort as she tried to calm down. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, and she looked up at him with thanks in her eyes, for not shunning her, even after all the bad things she'd done.

"Well," Becka said, trying to sound a little more cheerful. "Let's go over here and have a bite to eat or play a game or something."

Dustin jogged over to the basketball on the court and shouted, "I bet Shane and I could beat you guys in a two on two game."

Shane, Hunter and Cam smiled at each other and ran over to rib Dustin. "Oh yeah?" Hunter asked. "I bet Cam and I could beat you, first to reach 20 wins, and no going to second rounds. The first game is final."

Sergio stayed near Marah, who was smiling at Dustin's attempt to lighten the mood by being his usual, rambunctious self. He made sure she saw him before he took her hand and led her over to the table. "Come on, while they play for their manhood, why don't we eat something?" he asked, and she laughed outright. 

"Sure, let's go," Tori said. "I'll take on whoever wins, unless someone else wants to do it." She smiled secretively, and Blake shuddered, with a grimace on his face. 

"You and I can take 'em Tor, how does that sound?" he asked, his competitive spirit showing through. "We'll kick their butts."

Brooke Yellowbird walked towards them, her grandparents Felix Red Fox and Sarah Dark Wren trailing behind, with a confident stride, and smiled. "Hi guys, how're you doing? I wasn't at group last time, and I didn't recognize you. I'm Brooke Yellowbird. And you all are?"

"Well, over there," Blake said, pointing to the basketball courts, "are my brother Hunter in the dark red, Cam in the green, Dustin in yellow, and Shane in the bright red. I'm Blake, and this is my girlfriend Tori. That's Shane's boyfriend Sergio," he tried not to notice that she frowned at that. "And you probably know Shi already." 

"Yeah, hey Shi, it's good to see you here. I wasn't expecting you to show, but I'm glad that you did. Want to go play ping pong?" Brooke asked, starting to back towards it. 

Shi blushed again, and replied, "Sure, I don't see why not." She got up slowly and walked with Brooke over to the table, and picked up her paddle. 

"I guess Brooke doesn't approve of homosexuality in general then," Blake muttered, and Tori elbowed him. 

"Not everyone is as comfortable with it as we are. And it came as a shock to us when we were first told, so don't go there. Give her time. She's in this group too, and you don't know why yet."

Hunter made the last toss, and punched the air. "Yes! We won! Told you we would," he said triumphantly to a grinning Dustin. 

"Yeah, well, just wait 'til next time!" Dustin responded, and the challenge was made. 

Tori got up, and Blake was about to when she said, "Stay here a minute. I want to try something."

"Shi!" she called out. "Want to play against Cam and Hunter? They won the game! Let's go show them what real basketball is all about."

Shi smiled, but shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not very good at sports. I don't really play any."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tori exclaimed. "I promise, if you don't like it, I'll have Blake come play in your place."

Shi shrugged. "Okay, I'll give it my best shot." She fingered a silver pentacle, and Tori commented on it.

"That's really pretty. Where did you get it?" she asked, reaching out to give it a closer look. 

"It's just a pentacle. It's like…a symbol of my faith. Nevermind, it's no big deal," Shi said quickly, tucking the pentacle into her shirt. 

Tori recognized her maneuvering to get away from that subject, so she didn't comment on it further, even though she wanted to. 

"Let's go beat the boys," Tori said with a grin, changing the subject quickly. "I bet we can, because we're small and fast."

Shi smiled, "Okay, but I warned you, I'm not into sports. I wouldn't even know how to play."

"Just try to keep the ball, pass it to me if I'm free, or shoot to the basket. That's all there is to it. Don't let the boys get the ball though, or try not to let them," Tori explained, and Shi listened carefully. 

"Hey, guys, let's play!" Tori called out to Hunter and Cam, who were talking about something, probably motocross, since Hunter and Blake had a competition coming up in a few weeks. 

They grinned at each other, then nodded at her. "Okay, let's do it. Same rules apply as before." Hunter and Cam silently promised themselves that they would be careful around Shi.

Hunter threw the ball up in the air, and Tori immediately jumped for it, getting it by the tips of her fingers and passed it to Shi.

Shi, nervous, aimed for the basket like she was told and shot, nearly jumping out of her skin when Cam bumped into her, and cringed. 

"Sorry," he breathed, and she nodded her acknowledgment. The ball went through the hoop, and Shi and Tori had their first point.

As they played, Shi became more comfortable with the contact that happened when they were trying to get the ball from each other or block a shot. 

            Becka noticed this, as she had been a little worried about Shi, who was normally a loner. 

            Shi gradually became more confident in her skills, only missing three more shots throughout the game, and she and Tori ended up winning against the boys.

            "Yeah!" Tori yelled, holding her hand up for a high five, which Shi returned reluctantly. 

            Hunter and Cam approached them and said, "Good job guys. That was great for your first game Shi," Cam said. 

            Shi blushed hotly, and said, "Thank you. I hope you didn't just let me win," she accused teasingly, but when Hunter and Cam got closer, she backed away a step. "Come on, let's go eat," she said quickly, and fingered her pentacle again.

            Tori ran ahead of them, taking her seat next to Blake as if someone was about to steal it from her, and laughed when Dustin commented on the trio headed for them. 

            "Dude, they look like a threesome who know one knows about yet…not even them." Blake looked a little perturbed, but laughed along with them.

            "Hey, good game you guys. We were all enjoying it." Brooke said, and sat at the table with them, taking a bite of her casserole and potato salad. 

            Shi smiled again. "Thank you. I had fun."

            "Take a look over there. I think Adam and Sara like each other," Brooke continued, and Tori asked, "Those two over there." Brooke nodded, and Tori said, "Well, they look cute together. And I'd guess they know… about their problems, so it would be easier to understand."

            Brooke nodded. "Sometimes it is easier to be with another survivor, but sometimes it holds you both back, and then it's a real mess." She tried not to notice Cam and Hunter sitting so close together, but she shifted in her seat, and Shi noticed. 

            "What's wrong, Brooke?" Shi asked in a quiet voice, trying not to bring any attention to them.

            "I'm just not used to seeing those people like that," she said. "I was raised to think of it as wrong. I'm trying to get used to it, since I want Hunter to be my friend, but it makes me…uncomfortable." 

            Shi nodded understandingly, "I hear you, but I realize that love is love, and there's nothing wrong with that. Love heals, that's what I've learned. Besides, at least you're trying. I can tell."

            "You can?" Brooke asked hesitantly. Shi knew that she wasn't confident all of the time, and was trying to be encouraging. 

            On the other side, watching two of the kids playing volleyball, Becka noticed that Shi was still with the group, and that Brooke had joined her. It warmed her to know that Shi was coming out of her prison-like shell, and becoming more comfortable with people.

            Tori scooted closer to Brooke and Shi, having heard part of their conversation. "You know, it's hard to overcome what we're taught. It was hard for all of us when they came out. Imagine, we had no idea, and then three of the people we cared about were suddenly different. After awhile though, we realized that they weren't so different. We, they, we use those words like there are sides. There aren't any, and it just takes time to get used to it."

            Brooke jerked a little, surprised that someone overheard them, but nodded. "I really am trying. I suppose it would be hard to realize something like that, but I get what you're saying."

At another bench, Sara was sitting alone, watching the rest of the people interact, and was tracing her scars absently. There were a few new ones, scabbed over, and as someone came up behind her, it caused her to whip around quickly to see who it was.

            "It's only me," Adam said softly, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful girl there, and wanted to get closer to her. "Oh, Sara, you're not doing it again, are you?" he asked, noting her new scabs. He took her arm in his hand and traced his fingers over them.

            She drew away from him uncomfortably, "I couldn't help it. My uncle called, and I heard him and Mom arguing over the phone, and I just…did it. It helped. Please don't tell Becka," she said, drawing her sleeves down over her arms again.

            Adam just looked at her for a minute, then drew her to him in a hug, and said, "Okay, but please don't do this again. If you need me…," he said softly, nervously, "I'll always be here for you Sara."

"I think I'm ready to fall asleep. I'm so full," Hunter groaned, leaning his head on Cam's shoulder.

            "Well, you shouldn't have eaten so much, but I understand what you mean. I'm pretty full too. Do you want to go home?" Cam asked, and the rest of the group looked towards them.

            "No, I want to meet more people," Hunter replied, snuggling closer to Cam. Cam fought a grin.

            "If you really want to go meet people, you're going to have to at least start by sitting up."

            "Do I have to right now? You're very comfortable right here," Hunter replied, not bothering to hide their love for each other. He kissed Cam very softly on the neck and Cam sighed, nodding his assent. 

            "Fine, but don't blame me when half the people leave because you decided to take a cat nap," Cam said.

            Shi giggled as she watched them, and Brooke could see how people could get used to seeing them together. 

"So," Hunter started, aiming a lazy look at her and adjusting his position draped over Cam, "what do you like to do for fun, Shi?"

            Shi looked down, and fingered her pentacle because she was uncomfortable being asked questions, even of that innocent sort. "I like to paint. I like to take pictures. I like to dance and worship."

            "What kind of dance do you do?" Brooke asked curiously. She folded her arms over and leaned on the table.

            "It's not anything formal, like jazz or ballet, but it's just me letting the music control what I do, following the rhythm wherever it takes me," she explained shyly, hoping they would understand.

            "What are your favorite kinds of music to dance to?" Cam asked inquisitively. Hunter snuggled closer, and Shi couldn't help but smile at the way Cam seemed to enjoy the warmth of the contact.

            "I like Celtic music, or Native American music to dance to; something with a definite rhythm. But if you mean just for enjoyment, I listen to rock and pop music. I don't know which artists go into which category, but that's where I buy most of my CDs," it was the most Shi had talked at once almost all day.

Becka was sitting, nibbling on a chip, and observing the way Shi talked animatedly about one subject or another, her body language relaxed and a smile on her face. As she watched, she remembered when Shi had first come to the group. 

**_~Arashi* Tomoe walked hesitantly up to the open double doors. There was a flyer taped to it, proclaiming: Incest Survivors Group _****_8pm_****_ with it saying underneath Led by Rebeckah FireRaven. She took a deep breath and went in. There were only about five or six people there, and they all looked up as she joined them in the room._**

**_"Hi!" said a girl about a couple years older than she, with long black hair and beautiful green eyes. "Welcome to the group. I'm Rebeckah, but you can call me Becka. What's your name?"_**

**_The girl's, Becka's, warm welcome had caused her to relax a fraction. "I'm Arashi Tomoe, but most people just call me Shi," Shi said timidly. _**

**_"Well, come on and join us. There are a few new people here, since this group is fairly new itself, so some people will be telling their stories. You can feel free to tell yours, as much or as little as you wish. This is a group for healing. Here's my number, so you can call if you need anything." Becka handed Shi a card with a number on it, which Shi pocketed. _**

**_"Thank you," Shi said. Her shoulders were hunched, and her hands were wringing in front of her, as if she were anxious to hide. _**

**_Shi sat down on the cold metal chairs provided by the building for the purpose of the group, and shivered a little bit. _**

**_"Okay, everyone, group's started. How's everyone been doing this past week?" Becka inquired._**

**_A boy, Adam Smith, spoke up. "My parents are getting divorced, because of what Dad did to me… I still can't believe he did it. It makes me wonder if there are other boys he's hurt, like he did me. 'Just touch it,' he said. Then, 'Just a taste, then you can stop. Do it!' he snapped at me. I was too afraid to resist him. I mean, he was my father, so much bigger than me and so… cruel, now that I think about it. I hadn't known he could be that cruel," Adam shifted in his seat, a blush staining his tanned cheeks. _**

**_A Native American girl, Brooke Yellowbird, started speaking next. "My Mom didn't believe me at first. I've had a few flashbacks from what my Aunt Rivera did to me, and when I woke up screaming, that's when she believed. But Rivera liked to cause pain, and she liked pain with her sex. So she chose me. I don't know why," she stated sullenly, and folded her arms over her chest, obviously finished speaking. _**

**_"Guys, we have a newcomer to our group, and her name is Shi Tomoe. Shi, what's your story?" Becka prodded gently. _**

**_Shi squirmed in her seat, not liking that everyone was looking at her, and kept her eyes downcast. "It was my brother." She found that she couldn't say more than that, and looked at Becka helplessly._**

**_"It's okay Shi. When you're ready, you can tell the rest of your story. It often takes time to get through these things. For some people it just takes a little longer than others," Becka stated compassionately.~_**

Blake nudged Tori. "Wanna go play some volleyball? We can challenge, um… what are those twos' names? Sara and Adam, I think."

Tori nodded. "Yeah, those are their names, and I'd love to. Let's go." She directed her next comment to the group. "We're going to go challenge Adam and Sara to a volleyball game. We'll be back when we're through. See you!" And with a wave, they were off to fetch their opposing team.

Dustin had his arm around Marah, whose eyes were closed and brows furrowed in pain. She shifted in her seat, constantly uncomfortable from the intense beating she took. Dustin tightened his arm around her shoulder a fraction, and she felt immensely protected by his gesture. Dustin thought about her appearance earlier that day. 

**_~Dustin was just walking out of his house when he saw her, collapsed in his driveway, tears streaming down her cheeks. He frowned, and approached her with caution. Her hair was down in loose curls, the same way they had been the day he first tried to trust her. _**

**_"Marah?" he asked. "What happened?" He gasped when she looked up and saw the bruises that marred her face and disappeared past her shirt. There were lash marks on the sides and back of her neck that he assumed meant that she'd been whipped too. _**

**_"I wouldn't do it again," she said, pain infused in her every word. "I told him that I wouldn't trick you again, and this is what I got for it. He thought the punishment would break me, make me do it again. But it didn't. I need help, please Dustin. I didn't know who else to go to for protection."_**

**_Dustin was reluctant to take her word for it, but her bruises spoke volumes and he collected her into his house. He knew his mom had some numbing cream for sores somewhere, and he felt the old feelings he'd had for Marah coming to the surface again as he lovingly attended her visible wounds. _**

**_"Um, I think you may need to take, um, off the, uh," he stammered, blushing, and gestured towards her shirt. She nodded, and slowly took it off, wincing as she did. He couldn't believe the lashes on her back. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the marks stood out in sharp contrast to her pale golden skin. He rubbed more of the cream on each lash, and though it stung at first, it made Marah feel better. _**

**_"Thank you. You didn't have to do this, especially after…," she said dejectedly. Dustin went around to her front and his breath caught in his throat. Her body was so lovely to his eyes, and his face flamed, but he applied the ointment to her upper chest and then skipped over her breasts, which weren't marred, to her stomach, and then down to her legs. _**

**_When he was finished, he put the cap on the cream and said, "Um, I think that it needs to sink in, so, like, wait there for a few minutes." He left the room quickly, and tried to regain any composure he had whatsoever. I am going to be so late to that picnic, but oh well. This can't be helped, he thought. He got out a soda from the fridge and brought it to her, relieved to see that she'd put her shirt back on._**

**_"It's all soaked in," she explained, and then looked at the can in his hand curiously. "What's that?"_**

**_Dustin looked down at the can. "Oh, it's just soda. Here, it's to drink." He handed it to her, and she put her mouth over the opening and tasted. She giggled after she swallowed, the bubbles tickling her throat. _**

**_"This is good. Thank you again," she said the last more solemnly. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here."_**

**_Dustin shrugged. "You needed help. That's what rangers do. Protect people, and help them when they need it. It's what good people do."_**

**_Marah considered that, and nodded, sipping more of her cola. They sat there in companionable silence until Dustin looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Oh, dude, we're going to be so late! There's this picnic thing that Hunter's group is having. It should be fun, if you want to come."_**

**_Marah nodded. "I don't want to be by myself. I'll go with you." She got up from her seat slowly, and walked towards him. He hugged her to himself as he streaked to an area near where they were having the picnic. _**

**_"Wow. That's convenient," Marah said, and Dustin laughed. ~_**

"I'll never let him hurt you again, Marah. He won't lay a finger on you," Dustin said quietly to her. Marah looked up, and smiled an innocent smile. 

"Thank you Dustin. I know I keep saying that, but I mean it. I don't know what I'd have done without you," she responded earnestly.

            He smiled a little. "I know Marah. It's okay. I care about you. You know that."

            "Yeah, I do. And I do too," she said, a blush making its way across her cheeks. 

            They sat there, happy to be together at last, and basked in the warmth of the sun. 

At the volleyball net, Tori spiked the ball, and smiled triumphantly before she realized that Sara had gotten to the ball and bounced it up enough so that Adam could send it flying over the net for another point. 

            "Wow, good job!" Tori exclaimed. "I'll have to remember that move for next time."

Sara grinned. "Yeah, I'm on the volleyball team at school, and our coach had us practice doing this 'just in case'."

            "Well, it's your serve," Blake called out, and tossed the ball back over the net towards Adam. 

            "You two work well together, don't you?" Tori teased Sara with a grin, and saw a heated blush stain her new friend's cheeks. 

            "Yeah, we do," Sara said proudly, an answering grin on her face. "And that makes me happier than I've been in a long while."

            "Good," Tori murmured. "You deserve to be happy." She sent another smile Sara's way, and moved back as Adam served the ball. With that, the game was started again.

At the picnic table, Shi had quieted down to eat her food, and when she was done she got up to stretch and walk around. Cam and Hunter took note of this, and got up to follow her.

            "Hey, Shi," Hunter called out, and she stopped to wait for them to catch up. "Did you talk to your mom yet, about moving in with us?"

            "Oh, yeah, I did. She wants to meet you first, but otherwise, she was agreeable to the idea. She said that I was growing up, and that she trusted me to make a good decision," Shi said happily.

            "That's really cool. I'm happy that your mom said yes. We'd love to meet her. How about when we come to pick up your stuff? What are you going to be needing anyway?" Hunter asked.

            Shi thought about it for a minute. "I'll need my computer, my boombox and CDs, my books, and my clothes. Oh, and my easel, paint and brushes, along with my camera. That's about it really."

            "Okay, cool. We'll be bringing our truck then, to pack everything into. Do you need boxes? Because we have about 300 in our garage," Hunter inquired.

            "Yeah, that would be great!" Shi exclaimed. 

Marah and Dustin observed the three from their vantage point at the picnic table. "I wonder what they're talking about?" Marah wondered. She sighed heavily, for everyone else seemed to have a group they belonged with. Everyone except her. 

            "What's the matter?" Dustin asked. He was careful to keep his eye on her, especially since her beating. She seemed to go from happy to sad at the drop of a hat, although it was no wonder. 

            She shook her head, indicating nothing, but he knew better. He thought about what it was going to be like living with her, then remembered that she didn't have much of anything to bring with her. 

            "Do you want to go shopping later?" Dustin asked, hardly able to believe that the words had just left his mouth. Shopping he thought is going to be... interesting.

            Marah perked up. "Shopping! Oh, that's going to be so cool!" she exclaimed. "Can Tori and Shi come too?" 

Dustin smiled wondering what he was getting himself into. "Yep they can come too if they want."

Marah beamed at him in sheer happiness.

Becka was watching as everyone started to go home. It was late and she had to smile. The picnic was a smashing success. She sighed, watching as her group which, for once, appeared in its entirety had come, and were now disappearing. 

She began to pick up the mess with the help of her two friends. Killan and Lauren had come to help her set up and take down the picnic they been her friends for a few years. Both knew what she had gone though.

Killan smiled at Becka. "This picnic was good. I think it was well worth it."

Becka nodded, "I think so too."

Cam walked up to Shi who looked about to panic. "My parents aren't here." She looked at the green wearing young man next to her. Hunter slides up as well both looked at each other. The others had left in Tori's van and Hunter was grateful they come in Cam's car. "Mom is never late."

"We'll get you home." Hunter said smiling warmly at her. "They probably got held up somehow."

Shi nodded, wringing her hands and smiling at both young men. They walked over to Cam's green BMW and climbed in. It was old but it ran very well. Shi sat in the back seat and sighed. Both young men knew how she felt.

Upon arriving at Shi's home they found her parents standing in the driveway talking quietly they looked like they arrived home or were about to leave. Getting out Shi hurried over to her parents. "Mom, Dad what's going on?"

"Oh honey, I forgot about your picnic." Hunter noted that Shi looked nothing like either of her parents. Though the blonde hair made her seem more like her Mother, because the older woman was quite blonde, he still couldn't quite see the resemblance. "Something is happening at your grandparents up-state. We need to go up there. I didn't want you to feel like...," Mom's voice trailed off she gazed at her daughter and the two young men with her. She could see nothing but good coming out of this friendship. She sensed that the three would help each other heal and learn.

"I understand Mom." Shi smiled, because she knew that her mom knew how she felt about having to see her brother. "This is Cam and Hunter. The two guys who have the extra room I am going to stay in."

Her father, a graying going bald man held himself like he was once a soldier. He looked at both young men seeing something that made both feel very odd. He knew that with them his daughter would heal the hurts that she carried. Hurts he couldn't fathom the reason they were there. He then smiled. "Protect my daughter." He looked at them. "I know with you she will be doubly safe." As he said this, it showed that even in his mental imbalance he recognized the safety that Cam and Hunter would and could provide for his daughter.

Shi's mother smiled. "I packed your things already sweetheart. I hope you don't mind, I just had a feeling." Mrs. Tomoe smiled. "You three have my blessing as well as Jack's."

Jack smiled at his wife. "Come on, let's go  Kelly." The two adults left the three young people gaping after them. 

Shi went inside her parents house with Cam and Hunter following her. She found that her mother had indeed packed her clothing, books, altar, CDs and her boombox. 

"Well I guess we could start today." Hunter laughed lightly. "Your Mom did half the work for us."

"She did." Shi touched the boxes and smiled lightly. "It's nice to know she trusts my judgment."

Both Cam and Hunter smiled, still feeling like they had both passed some odd test. They nodded and packed some of Shi's things in Cam's car and headed back to the pair's house to unload and grab the truck.

**A/N: I really have to give props to Ragemoon, because without her this chapter wouldn't be going up. Since my writer's block has been so hard to break, Ragemoon kindly offered to finish the end of this chapter, and help me with the chapters to follow. Hopefully my writer's block will end soon, but until then, and until RL gives me a break, my chapters aren't going to be very quick in coming out. I do apologize for that, but it can't be helped. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to R&R! Brightest blessings to everyone, Chero.**


End file.
